


Thought

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [16]
Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, Divorce, Double Drabble, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Debbie and Pete have a difficult phone call.Sentence 16: “There was a time I thought I loved you.”





	Thought

“Hi, Debbie.”

“Um, hello, Pete. Why are you phoning?”

“Do you know where Ben’s football boots are? Because I’ve looked all over the flat and they’re not here.”

“I don’t think so. I’ll have a look.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Is there anything else?”

“No, that’s all.”

“All right, then. See you tomorrow when I pick the kids up. Bye—”

“Wait! Actually… Debbie, there’s something I want to talk to you about.”

“Yeah?”

“I was just thinking about the divorce. I mean… it’s not too late to call it off. And…”

“Pete, we can’t. We’ve separated. We need to get divorced too.”

“Are you sure?”

“Pete, I know you’ve got doubts, but that spark just isn’t there anymore. After everything with Yonderland and the Scotland move—”

“I said I’m sorry.”

“I know. And I am too, about Yonderland. But that’s not the point. We’re just not right for each other anymore. There was a time I thought I loved you. Well, I’m sure I really did love you. But… not anymore.”

“…I know. I was just… I'm sorry.”

“Don’t be. Are you all right?”

“Yeah… yeah, I’m fine. Sorry. See you tomorrow, then?”

“Yeah… see you tomorrow. Bye, Pete.”

“Bye, Debbie.”


End file.
